


Mourning An Unexpected Demise

by JoltTheCorgi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, no beta we die like tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoltTheCorgi/pseuds/JoltTheCorgi
Summary: Charlie was just having a nice day, spiffing up his home when he gets a knock on his door by none other than Jack Manifold.He doesn't really know how to react, learning about the death of Theseus "Tommy" Danger Innit.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & GrizzlyPlays (implied), Charlie Dalgleish & TommyInnit
Kudos: 31





	Mourning An Unexpected Demise

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crime that Mr Charlie Slimecicle hasn't participated in much lore so I'm taking it into my own hands,  
> Can I promise this is good?  
> No, is that the self conscious talking? Probably. 
> 
> Anyways here you go Charlie Slimecicle fans,

He didn't know how it ended up like this. One second he was still setting up his home in Snowchester, the next Jack was knocking at his door. The man looked tired and upset, so Charlie invited him inside. "What's got you so down in the dumps Jack Manifold?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. "Tommy's dead, Charlie." Charlie froze. 

What?

It- it had to be done kind of a joke, right? Some sick prank? He let out a forced laugh. "That's- That's not really funny, dude!" He says with a wide, fake smile. Jack just shakes his head. "Dream… Dream beat him to death, in prison." Charlie sucked in a breath, Jack casted him a sad look before exiting the home. Charlie stood there, his form becoming melty, greener. 

He never would consider himself that close to the kid but- But he saw the kid's dreams. Heck, he lived through them. Some sort of residue from being a god he guessed. But those… Those interactions were real to him. And considering how Tommy did the burgers bit made him think that Tommy might've known as well. 

He hadn't realized he sat down until he suddenly stood up and staggered out of his house. 

He ran, he ran and he ran until he made it to the main smp area. He froze as he saw all of the flowers, most being sprinkled by the boys house. He slowly walked up to the dirt home, staring at it. He looked in his inventory and found a flower, a poppy to be specific. It wasn't the one Grizzly had given him, but one that his brothers had gathered their last day together. He closed his eyes as he pulled it out, gently holding it. 

"I know we never really got to talk, kid." He started looking away from the flower and up at the home. "But I think… I think I knew you, maybe as a friend. Those dreams… well I experienced them with ya, as weird as that sounds. It was.. it was fun. Just running around as weird shit happened around us, I think my favorite was when I turned into a bee." He weakly chuckled, "Guess I've been… too buzzy to talk to you about it though, and I don't think I ever can talk about it now. Since you're gone. I'm sorry for not knowing you were… stuck in the prison." He paused again. 

He checked his inventory and pulled out a flowerpot, he was planning on putting the poppy in his own house but…

He crouched and placed the pot onto the path leading to the teen's home, then placed the poppy inside of it. "Poppies stand for death and remembrance, y'know? Fitting, I think." He took a deep breath. "I hope the afterlife is treating you well, who knows. Maybe you'll pop up as a ghost. Wouldn't that be funny? You could get a funny name, like… like Phantommy." He closed his eyes, "Too soon, in my opinion. Your demise that is. You never really got closure, huh? I'm sure everyone is… running around, mourning you. Probably monologuing, knowing how… eccentric everyone here is." He dryly laughs, standing back up. 

"I give you this poppy, so when I look at it, I'll think about you. And you'll already be dead." He finishes his… well, 'talk' with the dead teen, by referencing his brother. He smiles, soft and sad before he turns around and makes his way back home.

Maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright. 


End file.
